The Lost Pearl
by SweetCookie500
Summary: Atlantis had been a Mermaid for a very long time and she wanted to explore the forever changing world above the sea. So what happens when she meets Captain 'England' Arthur Kirkland, the most famous pirate on all the seas? Rated T for England's Language (You'll find out later) and Pirate Battles (obviously) I don't own Hetalia. All I own is the OC This is obviously EnglandxOC btw
1. Prologue

**Early Authors Note: This is an edited version of the Prologue (Thanks for pointing out the mistakes Lotus Bloom ^.^) so the previous A/N won't appear until the end.  
I still hope you enjoy ^.^**

* * *

 _This is based off true events. The Pirate Era was an age when men fought over control of the Seven Seas and women were involved too. For noblemen and women, being a Pirate was an act worthy of death if they were captured but some were able to escape this fate. Most Pirates believed in mythical creatures but none were more famous as the legendary mermaids, Mermen and Sirens. Sailors claimed to have seen a mermaid, a merman or a siren but no such evidence was shown to prove their claims were true. But, in this story lies a tale of a Feared Pirate Lord and a Curious Mermaid with one thing in common: They were both nations._

This was where the words stopped. A 26 year old woman sat in front of her laptop as she sat there thinking of what to write next and by the looks of things she had just completed the blurb for her first book! She sat in the living room of her house, listening to the TV play and her children laughing and talking as they watched a Disney movie. She knew they would be watching Disney Movies for the whole day or until their father came home, one or the other. She kept thinking for a few minutes before she realised that this was based off true events, so with a smile on her face she continued typing her book.

This Book Was Gonna be Good!

* * *

 **A/N: -.- First OC story and to be completely honest I'm not comfortable with this at all! Atlantis is one of my OCs and this was going through my head for days so here it is. OC haters please don't hate me ;-;**

 **I hope you enjoy this ^.^**


	2. 2 Worlds, 2 People, 1 Sea

It was a sunny day in the Atlantic Ocean as pirates sail past singing, drinking, laughing and/or looking for treasure. They all seemed so happy, so that meant it must be fun above the water, well, that's what she thought. Completely unaware to the Pirates and sometimes the Royal Navies that sail past, way below the waters surface lies a kingdom different from the ones a sailor would see when seeing the Kingdom of England. This underwater place of beauty was the Lost Kingdom of Atlantis, a place that has been submerged by water and long forgotten, always thought to be a myth. The water under here was silent but soon enough a tail broke the silence, followed by a sound of fun and a sound of a Seagull's call.

"Atlantis! Keep Silent! You might be spotted by Pirates." The Seagull called to Atlantis.  
"Oh come on Shelly, loosen up! I'm pretty much safe under water." Atlantis called back to Shelly as she continued to do flips under the water, her tail almost penetrating the water's surface.  
Shelly was starting to loose her patience with the girl. "It is Ms Seagull to you young lady." She then took Atlantis' arm and showed a scar of a wound that was almost subtle. "And may I remind you that you live on thoughts, stories and legends, making you venerable to mortal death!"  
Atlantis pulled her arm away from the feathered grasp, looking a bit down. "Look, I just want to be happy before the unknown day I disappear. I am aware I can suffer death but you think me enjoying myself is like being captured."  
"As you're guardian I insist on you're own safety and you do know what happens when Pirates or Sailors discover you're existence."  
"I know, I'll be killed. Why can't I walk on land?"  
"Because you are a mermaid, my child."

Atlantis sighed as she swam deeper to the sea bed, reaching the ruins of the once thriving nation. She loved being down here but she felt so out of touch with the world above the sea, the only thing keeping her company was her Guardian Seagull. It gets boring easily and being with a bird doesn't fix it. Atlantis soon got into thought of what the surface was like after hundreds of years being in the blue water. Her train of thought was interrupted when an anchor dropping to the Sea Bed was heard by all the underwater creatures, including Shelly and Atlantis.

"Atlantis, stay away from the ship!"  
"But Ms Seagull-"  
"No buts! You can see it at a distance, just get moving."  
"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Laughter was erupting everywhere as music was playing, jokes were told and many men were drinking. It was a celebration to commemorate the rule of the Pirate Lord Arthur Kirkland and he can be found laughing his ass off. Laughter was always heard on board before a man stood up near the steering wheel of the ship, a cup filled with wine in his hands.

"I, Robert Mornington, will take this opportunity to commemorate our wonderful captain Arthur 'England' Kirkland!" The crew roared in cheer as England stood up prideful. Unfortunately for the pirate Captain, guns were now being pointed at him. Robert smiled a mischievous smile as he took the coat from him and put it on. "Unfortunately, you have been Captain for too long and the crew decided that I be captain."  
"First Mate! Explain this Mutiny!"  
"It's just simple old man, you are just dead wait. Hoist the anchor! And tie him up on the anchor."

The men did as they were told. The anchor was lifted out of the water and they tied their former captain to it, England struggling to break the bonds of the strong rope as he was tied to the anchor. No one else knew what to do, but Robert approached England and took the hat from the British Pirate Lord and took the anchor off it's bonds. He then ordered the strongest men to throw the anchor overboard, shouting Pirate and all, into the sea to 'drown'. Though nations couldn't die like mortals, they can suffer pain just like them and England really wasn't liking having to hold his breath for what seemed to be forever. As he was thrown off board, all his men heard from him were the words 'Mutiny' repeated over and over and over again before he was silenced by the sound of the water breaking into ripples that showed that the anchor has been swallowed by the sea. England did all he could to escape his bonds whist holding his breath in but to no avail. He started to loose consciousness and soon enough before his world turned black, his chest was filled with oxygen after swallowing water. When he tried to breath like normal, it felt like being above the water. Someone or something had saved his life, and he wanted to know.

* * *

 **A/N: This will leave many questions :/**

 **This was meant to introduce both main characters and I guess a villain but hey, I'm trying to make it enjoyable for you guys. I don't own Hetalia, only the OC of Atlantis (My version of her ;) )**


	3. Surprising Introductions

**_England did all he could to escape his bonds whist holding his breath in but to no avail. He started to loose consciousness and soon enough before his world turned black, his chest was filled with oxygen after swallowing water. When he tried to breath like normal, it felt like being above the water. Someone or something had saved his life, and he wanted to know._**

* * *

England continued to look around, now using this new power to breath and not suffer the pain of death. He wanted to know why he can breath under water and why this person or _thing_ helped him. He continued to look, despite the fact that he looked in the same areas again and again and again, thanking himself that he learned the spell to see clearly under water. His ears then heard the sound of a female talking to him.

"This might burn through you're shirt and slightly burn you're skin."  
"What-AAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" England was met with the burning sensation of an acid that felt like it will burn right through his skin and muscles and so on.  
"I told you." The female voice said, though she stayed out of his vision. Once the rope burned enough, she stopped pouring the acid on the rope and pulled what remained of the rope from England's body. She then brought some seaweed out and wrapped it around the area of the burn. "Don't remove the seaweed until next week."  
"Thank you." England said as he saw the seaweed wrapped around his stomach whilst he was floating freely in the water. "May I ask wha-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as he was facing a mermaid.  
"BLOODY HELL! YOUR A MERMAID?!"  
"I didn't expect you to find out! Just be quiet, you'll attract attention!"  
"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A BLOODY MERMAID WHO IS JUST A SIREN WHO CRAVES HUMAN-MMMRRRPHHH!" England said but was interrupted by the mermaid's hand covering his mouth as a Navy Ship came into view. The mermaid then slowly swan deeper underwater so both she and the muffled Pirate were out of sight and safe from danger. Once she thought they were safe, she released England from her grasp. He tried to swim to the surface, she stopped with a look of worry and fear on her face.  
"Don't! If you break the water's surface and attempt to swim to shore that way, you will surely drown." She sighed as she pulled him to her level, England still not sure about what she was. But it looks like he got his answer. "My name is Atlantis, I am, well, _**was**_ the personification of Atlantis."  
England looked at her with the word 'surprised' written all over his facial expression. "My name is England. Pirate Arthur England Kirkland. Aren't you a Siren?"  
" _Mermaid_ actually. My cousins are Sirens."  
"Oh, my apologies then."

* * *

Both Mermaid and Pirate laughed as they were swimming alongside each other as she showed him her underwater world. It was nearing sunrise so she decided to take him back to the surface, much to his relief as he was getting rather tired as he got no sleep during the night and his hangover was kicking in. Once they were nearing the shores, a rather annoyed seagull approached the duo with a beak full of rage!

"Atlantis! Where have you been all night, young lady?!"  
"I was rescuing a drowning nation from suffering death! Besides Ms Seagull, you told me to swim back to home!"  
"I didn't mean _**go and do your own thing whilst GOING HOME!**_ "  
"Look, just let me return him to the shore and that will be that. Promise!"  
"Fine, but if he shows his face in the water again, he'll get what's coming to him!" And with that, she dived into the water and swam away, much to England's surprise.

Atlantis took England's wrist and swam him to shore. Once there, she tried to help him onto the sand with great struggle as he was getting a bit ill from his hangover and for the fact she had a tail instead of legs so she had to drag herself too. England then managed to sit on the beach and Atlantis pushed herself back into the water, her wet blue and white-striped hair touching the water.

"Will I see you again?"  
"Probably best if you don't."  
"Very well, until we meet again Atlantis."  
"Goodbye England."

And with that, she pushed herself deeper into the water and turning herself around and with a flick of her tail, she swam back to the Atlantic Ocean, disappearing from his sight. England, however, leaned too much to the side resulting in him laying on his back on the sand sleeping.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally updated! :D  
If you think this is based on The Little Mermaid, then you are partially right, considering I made Atlantis a mermaid :P**

 **Please R &R for more and enjoy England's Hangover ^.^**


	4. Meeting Again

**Atlantis took England's wrist and swam him to shore. Once there, she tried to help him onto the sand with great struggle as he was getting a bit ill from his hangover and for the fact she had a tail instead of legs so she had to drag herself too. England then managed to sit on the beach and Atlantis pushed herself back into the water, her wet blue and white-striped hair touching the water.**

 **"Will I see you again?"**  
 **"Probably best if you don't."**  
 **"Very well, until we meet again Atlantis."**  
 **"Goodbye England."**

 **And with that, she pushed herself deeper into the water and turning herself around and with a flick of her tail, she swam back to the Atlantic Ocean, disappearing from his sight. England, however, leaned too much to the side resulting in him laying on his back on the sand sleeping.**

 _It had been about two weeks since both Mermaid and Pirate Lord last saw each other. England had been found by some villagers and woke up after a couple of hours while Atlantis had a_ very _long lecture from her Guardian but both had a strong urge to see each other once more._

* * *

Atlantis sighed as she swam around the same area of the Atlantic Ocean once more as she did for almost 2 weeks. She was bored, and lonely, and grounded. She was really annoyed having to be treated like a kid but she understood her Guardian's fear and worry as she felt that way when... Atlantis shook her head and swam more to get that memory out of her head. She didn't want to remember that day. She didn't want to see her people scream for their lives once more. But the sound of wings in the water stopped her thoughts and saw Shelly.

"Atlantis, you've been swimming in this part of the Ocean for days now. Are you feeling fine?"  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"  
"...The tips of your tail is turning red."  
"Oh alright! I'm starting to remember the terrible day and night when the mainland was engulfed by the sea..."  
"And?"  
"And I kind of miss England."

Shelly thought long and hard about what she was going to say next and when she spoke, Atlantis' eyes shone with excitement. Thanking her, Atlantis swam as fast as she could to the shores of England while the seagull went to grab something from the mainland and drag him/her/it to the beach.  
 _'What am I getting myself into?'_

* * *

England sighed as he walked on the beach for the third time that day. He had been thinking about the sire- **Mermaid** he saw almost 2 weeks ago. He couldn't let go of the fact that she was kind and helpful as well as the fact that he would never see her again. He also couldn't get over the fact that he had met a talking Seagull! He sighed as he picked up a small rock and threw it to the ocean, seeing it hit the water. What he didn't expect was to see the rock fly back and hit his eye!

"Bloody hell! Whoever threw that is a dead man!"  
"You mean a dead 'bird'?" Shelly said as she flew in from the ocean.  
"Oh now that's great a talking bird. Wait, Ms Seagull?"  
"Address me as Shelly please Sir. Only the one I have to watch over calls me that."  
"Hey, no fair!" Both pirate and seagull turned to see Atlantis sitting on a nearby rock that was also close to the sea. England smiled while Shelly sighed. Then again, she did want to lure him into the water... Never mind! She flew off to get some rest. After all, a rock did hit her head.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to about an hour. All Atlantis and England did was talk and talk and talk but they had so much to discuss. Though this was the second time they saw each other, they were acting like childhood friends.  
"How's your hangover?"  
"It ended ages ago. It a one day kind of thing."  
"Oh. What happened to your ship though? I thought you had a Pirate Crew."  
"Mutiny is the answer to that."  
"Mutiny?"  
"It's when a crew turns against their Captain. I bloody hate Mornington."  
"I see."  
"Well, what about you my dear. Where did you come from?"  
"...It's a long story..."  
"I have quite a lot of time on my hands."  
"...Ok, this happened centuries ago..."

 **Sunset brought to you by Fish**

"...And that's my story." Atlantis finished after telling her tale of her origins.  
"That's quite a life you have there."  
"One I wish I never had to deal with."  
"Why?"  
"Memories."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's quite alright, I'm used to them."

England sighed and showed a comforting smile. Atlantis smiled back and the duo continued to talk to each other until she noticed it was almost night-time. Showing much worry and haste, she tried to jump back into the water but landed on small rocks instead. Rolling his eyes, England picked up the girl and started walking into the water, only noticing blood on his clothes.

"Atlantis, your bleeding. I can't take you back to the sea like this."  
"It's fine, really."  
"I insist! I'll take you to my place to rest."  
"Do you have a tub in your house?"  
"Yes."  
"...Ok."

And with that, both set off for England's house. Well, England set off to his house while carrying his friend with a heavy tail.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! I finally got this done after days of interruption and school!**

 **I don't own Hetalia. All I own is my version of Atlantis ^.^**


End file.
